


Early Morning Tides

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, early morning dates, swimming in the ocean, work out partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Riku always takes the time to see his partners at any point of the day, no matter what.





	Early Morning Tides

At five in the morning, most people would kill to sleep in longer, and Sora made a point to mention that as Riku tried to pull himself out of the bed, forcing him to put his arms around his waist in an attempt to make him stay.

 

“But I have to go,” he gently reminded Sora, sliding a hand through messy brown spikes. “I’ve already got plans.” It didn’t seem to do much in terms of sating the other, blue eyes pouting up at him until Riku snorted a soft laugh, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll tell Roxas to come in and sleep with you, yeah?”

 

Eventually he gave in, twisting himself up in Riku’s comforters and hiding his face back into the pillows. Riku took it as his chance to get up before Sora changed his mind, peeking into the living room for their third roommate. Roxas, as he’d expected, was on the couch, eyes trained on his 3DS as soft music played from it, slumped down into the cushions. 

 

“You sleep yet?”

 

Roxas grunted shortly, giving him all the answer he needed. 

 

“Sora wants you. I can wake you up when I get back if you really want me to.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Roxas lifted up an arm, urging for Riku to come by so he could take his fingers, resting his cheek to the back of his hand. He turned his head, lips pressing into his knuckles with a sigh through his nose. “Alright. Yeah, I’m gettin’ up.”

 

As the bedroom door closed again, he huffed, shaking his head and searching for his phone to check their massive group chat. A few people had been chattering all throughout the night, quips here and there from Axel and Roxas, light hearted jokes between Kairi and Namine, with an extra  _ Can you stop talking in here, the notifications are waking me up _ from Gula, causing Namine to point out the fact that he could just turn them off for the night.

 

He’d left the group for a moment, only for Axel to add him back in with a teasing comment tacked onto it.

 

Riku simply smiled fondly, reading over the messages a little more carefully once he was properly dressed, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts over a different pair of trunks with his hair pulled back into a messy bun. 

 

With the sun just barely starting to rise, he found it to be the best time to head out, taking up a steady jog. 

 

The first stop was a constant one, passing the duplex that Xion lived in until he reached the tree on the corner of the block, where she was waiting at with her arms stretched out over her head. There was a grin on her face as she turned towards him, and they stand there for a quiet moment before they began to circle the block a few times.

 

“You should get going,” she eventually said, coming back up to the front of her home and she brushed her bangs from her face. “I have to check on Namine anyway. We had plans tonight, too.”

 

“Ah,” he nodded, “I figured you were all up together last night. And Kairi?” 

 

“Mhm.” Xion smiled up to him, reaching up on her toes to peck at his cheek. “See you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course.” He waited long enough for her to duck back inside after being let back in by a ruffled looking Aced, giving one final wave their way until the door was carefully shut. Pulling his phone out again, he checked the time, and the message that he’d gotten from Olette saying that she’s there whenever he’s ready. With a quick reply back, indicating that he’ll be there soon, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and was off, back in the opposite direction he first came.

 

The beach was a fond spot for everyone to gather around, having a gorgeous view out on the horizon with soft sands and warm water that always seemed to lap at their feet. Not that Riku would ever mind in the first place; he and Sora had originally picked out their little apartment due to the proximity to the beach, and eventually Roxas joined in as well, though they both quickly found out it was difficult to get him to come along as often as they go out.

 

Just as he had expected, Olette was already out in the water, her clothes neatly folded up on top of an equally set towel in the sand. Even from his spot along the shore he could see the buns on either side of her head, pinned in place before a flash of pink showed from the water as she slipped back under, heading back towards the sand.

 

“Isn’t that Kairi’s swimsuit?” He asked, a little quirk of his brow once she approached. She looked down, giving a little tug at the fabric over her stomach curiously. 

 

“I thought it was Ava’s, actually. It was just the first one that I saw this morning.” 

 

Riku laughed with a roll of his eyes, a little quirk of his lip and he crossed his arms, shifting his weight from side to side. “You girls are so funny like that. I bet Aqua and Invi do the same.”

 

“It’s not like all of our clothes fit each other, Riku.” She huffed out, but quickly changed her demeanor and took his arm, pulling him towards the water with a laugh of her own. “Come on, what are you standing around for? Let’s swim!” 

 

“At least give me a chance to get out of my clothes first,” he eased his arm out of her grasp, dropping his clothes unceremoniously next to Olette’s before he joined her back at her side again, offering his arm for her to take once more.

 

“Always such a gentleman.” She teased, but grabbed at his elbow once more, rushing him into the water.

 

It was comfortable, it always was, feeling as though it were the perfect temperature even at this time in the morning. Riku had to let his hair down, his hair already falling loose from his run and he shook out his hair, splashing Olette in the face with a sound of protest coming from her end. They swam laps around each other, reaching a rock far out into the water and back again, just trying to outdo one another. 

 

He really liked that about her. She had the energy that Sora gave off, yet was actually able to keep up unlike his favorite slacker. Sora would zone out, floating along his back and only giving exaggerated groans whenever Riku tried to push him along for another race, something he used to be ecstatic for but found too demanding at times. It was infinitely endearing, lucky for Sora, and thankfully for Riku.

 

She even strove for him to push himself because damn she was fast and all the running he did couldn’t amount to the amount she did in all of the sports she played. It was charming. He wished he brought out a soccer ball as well so they could play after their swim.

 

A wave of water hit him in the face, and Riku realized that he’d zoned out. Rubbing the water from his eyes, he was greeted with dimples and a big grin and it was all he could do not to reach out and kiss them, in hopes of putting up a playfully offended front. Not that it would work. She was already reaching a hand up to tap a finger to her cheek, still smiling and he wouldn’t even think of turning the offer down, reaching in to peck one cheek, then the other.

 

“Much better!” She snickered, and he snorted his own laugh.

 

They went diving for shells, Olette for Kairi and Riku for Xion, both hoping to find the perfect one for their partners. Kairi would always make something intricate out of them while Xion collected them as a hobby. She must’ve had shelves in her room completely lined with them at this point and it was one of her prouder displays that everyone could never get enough of.

 

Both ended up with sizable piles, and they were still going when Riku let out a sigh, pushing his hair from his eyes.

 

“We should probably get going. You’re getting pruney.”

 

“Oh, you don’t mind though.” She insisted, but took his free hand under the water to give his fingers a quick squeeze. “It is getting late, huh?”

 

He squinted towards the sun, then gave her a look, one brow cocked with a huff. “If you can call like, eight in the morning late.”

 

“You know what I mean,” she waved a hand dismissively, ducking below the surface and swimming back towards the shore. Riku dawdled this time around, enjoying the sun on his back as Olette was already wringing the water from her hair.

 

By the time he got to his feet, she was impatiently tapping a foot against the sand, hands on her hips before giving a glance to her wrist at a watch that wasn’t there. “And you better be sure to tell Roxas to call me whenever he’s up next. I haven’t seen him in ages.”

 

“Yeah. He tends to hole himself up sometimes, you know that.” He bent down, taking her towel in hand and draping it across her shoulders while she carefully slipped her shells into any available pockets her clothing had. Not quite as worried, he held his in his hand after pulling his clothes on over his shorts, leaning over to kiss her forehead once she stood at full height. “We’re working on it. He’s been having a rough time sleeping.”

 

“He usually is. That’s okay. Maybe I’ll come over and visit him at some point. I miss him.”

 

“He misses you too. And Hayner, and Pence. I think he’d like your company.”

 

She smiled, looping her arm with his and guiding him away from the shore, leaving sandy footprints on the concrete once they’re off the beach.


End file.
